Not Just a Day at the Office
by RedAlert98
Summary: The first time Richard Grayson visits the 100th floor of Wayne Enterprises, it is without doubt a memorable one. Fluff, No slash, A bit funny
1. Chapter 1

As a employee at Wayne Enterprises, on the very floor of Bruce Wayne's office, a person would immediately say the best part of their job was when a certain hyperactive acrobat came to visit. The kid had that special spark about him, the kind that you couldn't help but smile at.

The first time he ever visited, all 22 trusted employees of the 100th floor, home of Bruce Wayne's office, were given a stern lecture as guidelines were set before introductions.

No newspapers or magazines were to be present. (At the time, the press was still having a field day about the 'gypsy charity case' that the 'prestigious millionaire Bruce Wayne' had taken in)

No mention of parents (Everyone had heard one way or another about what had happened)

No mentions of circuses or carnival entertainment of any sorts (Might sound odd, but considering the background of the boy, no surprises there)

No swearing, or insults of any kind (Apparently, the kid was still learning/struggling with English, and picked up on these faster than anything else.)

No languages but English were to be spoken (Several employees spoke French or Spanish, and he would surely pounce on the opportunity to speak these instead)

No encouraging tricks or stunts (Keeping his feet on the ground was apparently an issue, seeing as how the kid was an acrobat)

No giving into manipulations (They were all given a brief warning about 'the eyes'...really? Was the famous Bruce Wayne being defeated at home by an 8 year old's puppy dog eyes?)

NO poker, or card games involving money (Because to quote Mr. Wayne's own words, "He'd clean _all_ of you out.")

And finally, NO SUGAR (Although did not elaborate whatsoever, there had to be a story behind that one)

Things were surely about to get interesting.

* * *

A person often has no control over their initial thoughts about something; it's reacting, really, which is why what first comes to mind is often off-the-wall.

For this reason, Secretary Lindsay Moore was mentally slapping herself when her first reaction upon seeing the young Grayson wasn't 'aww, he's so cute' or 'seems awful shy', or even 'what am I supposed to say to him?'

No, it had to be, 'isn't he a bit short for an 8 year old? Wait, that sounds like Leia saying Aren't you a bit short for a storm trooper? Well, he's definitely too short for that too. Oh - Wayne is telling him to say hello - focus!'

Shaking that train of thought away, she smiled in a way she hope didn't look like a maniac, slowly starting to take notice of other things about the boy.

He was undeniably cute, with dark, messy ebony hair, a tan complexion, a cute little nose and lips, and long, dark lashes the framed the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

Standing very close to Mr. Wayne, gaze cast downwards, and fidgeting with the black tie he was wearing, Richard (Dick?) looked quite self conscious and shy; then again, who wouldn't be when introduced to a room full of 22 strangers?

Richard didn't say much more than "Hello" to everyone in a soft, faintly accented voice before following into his office and closing the door.

Every employee there will assure you that absolutely, positively, no whispered conversation or gossip happened in the room full of 22 office employees, who just met the kid that was the biggest news headline of the year.

None whatsoever.

* * *

Always the one to announce a visitor, someone with an appointment, or a meeting, Lindsay knocked one the door of Wayne's office 3 times before cracking it a foot, and leaning around the door frame like she always did.

It took every ounce of discipline she had to not melt into a dopey smile at what she saw. Little Richard Grayson was on his feet and using both arms to try and beat Wayne at arm wrestling, giggling all the while as the older man was telling him with a grin, "Nuh-uh, that's cheating - sorry kiddo, this round is mine."

Clearing her throat, Lindsay spoke. "Mr. Wayne, the men are here for the Star Enterprises meeting."

Nodding, he gave Richard an apologetic look and asked, "Remember what we talked about earlier, when it was time for the meeting?"

Adopting his shy demeanor again, the 8 year old quietly said, "Ya, okay," before following the secretary out the door as people for the meeting filed in.

For 30 minutes he sat in a spinning chair in the corner, rotating round and round while dully staring ahead. Apparently, Carl, another secretary, felt sorry for the kid and decided to kindly ask if he would be able to lend a hand with all of his paperwork. Lindsay supposed it was nice of him to do that, giving the youngster something to do before he melted into the floor from boredom.

Maybe the pair was able to get a few forms dealt with, but all Lindsay knew was that after 10 good games of tic-tac-toe with Carl, Richard was comfortable in his present company, and chatting up a storm:

" -and Alfred, (our butler, he irons all our socks) is giving me more complicated English lessons cause bad habits I picked up when I learned it and he and Bruce are always bugging me about it, but I think I speak it just fine. French and Spanish are much easier; I don't see what the big deal is, cause English is overrated anyway. Did you see the 'no smoking' sign outside the building? Smoking is pathetic; only sissies do it, I just think if you are trying to breath fire you might as well do it right. I'm not a sissy, I can swallow fire, breath it, juggle torches, and twirl it on a baton, but Bruce won't let me practice my fire breathing even though I haven't set anything on fire in _ages_."

By this time the animated 8 year old had the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

" - so I said 'told you so', cause Bruce reads really boring stuff, and sometimes I try to help him with paperwork and he lets me make paper airplanes with the junk paper, but he's also trying to teach me golf once a week and that is so boring, I have way more fun driving the golf cart."

Richard paused a moment to presumably catch his breath after his long speech. Everyone in the room avoided eye contact with anyone else for fear of bursting out laughing - they'd never seen anything like the kid.

"And, ah, Richard," Lindsay replied after a few moments silence, trying to make conversation, "Does Mr. Wayne teach you to drive the golf cart?"

"Nah, I taught myself, him an' Alfred have suspected but gotta catch me at it before they can actually _prove_ anything." He then took off his tie, proceeding to complain that, "Alfred says I should dress like a proper gentleman, but I am one, I hold the door for ladies and everything. You wanna see a card trick?"

Thankful that he did not ask to play poker, they watched in awe as worked impossible tricks with his cards that surely wouldn't have been possible without magic, but then again, what did they know?

Within the next two hours, he was able to manipulate everyone into playing a game of hide and seek on their break, (they were all defenseless against the puppy dog eyes, good gosh was resistance futile). Richard was the seeker and ended up walking in on Mark and Shelley making out in the broom closet; their excuse was 'we didn't think he'd be able to reach the doorknob', a remark that earned both of them a desk-drawer full of glitter that got everywhere... it was safe to say that the 100th floor would have a certain sparkle to it for weeks.

But of course, there was the mystery of how he'd even managed to get ahold of the glitter...

* * *

While Lindsay was giving Bruce a stack of 'important' paperwork to look over, Richard waited outside Wayne's office as the people from the meeting filed out. It took a few minutes before he came in, looking very skittish and uncomfortable as he took a seat close to Bruce. Noticing this, Wayne interrupted Lindsay to ask the kid, "Something wrong?"

After a moments silence, he kept his gaze on the table and replied, "There was a woman outside asking me questions."

Looking mad, the older man probed further into the problem. "What kind of questions?"

"Mean ones." was the eight year old's answer.

"What did you say to her?"

Sighing, Richard told him, "I called her a dirty wrinkly gross slimy old maggot."

"I see. And did you say any of that in English?"

"Not really."

As Lindsay left, she thought she heard Wayne mutter something that sounded like "probably best that you didn't"

An hour later, the 8 year old came running out of Wayne's office, a lot happier as he said goodbye to everyone. He was sitting on Lindsay's desk, asking her "What did the fish say when he swam into a wall?"

"I dunno," she replied, to which he informed her that what the fish said was "DAM!"

Not a moment later Wayne came out, carrying Richard's tie that he'd discarded hours ago.

"You took off your tie again," he scolded, but before he could say anything else, Richard piped up in his own defense, "But Bruce, I had to! It was _literally_ seconds from _literally_ choking me, I couldn't breath, _literally_, and then by eyes started to blur, and my life flashed right before my eyes, and just as I thought it was too late, I managed to wrestle it off!" He had been dramatically gesturing with his hands this entire time, and continued as he kept his story up, "I mean, imagine what would have happened if I wouldn't have been able to get the tie off, it would be all over the papers, 'Bruce Wayne's ward choked to death from tie tied too tight!', and you'd feel bad about it, and Alfred would feel guilty too, and I just didn't want that on your guys' conscience, and without me around, you'd most likely die from boredom, not to mention what would happen to Alfred if you and I were both dead, he'd probably die too from lack of mismatched outfits to criticize, so if you really think about it I saved the lives of everyone in Wayne Manor."

Amused at the kid's antics, Wayne told him, "I suppose you expect me to thank you for your selfless deed?"

"Well, you're welcome." Richard replied nonchalantly, walking next to Bruce as they left for home.

If you were to ask any employee on the 100th floor of Wayne Enterprises what the best part of their job was, they would tell you it was when a certain hyperactive acrobat came to visit. Cause that kid had that special spark about him, and they couldn't wait 'till he visited next.

* * *

**Not my best work, but I needed to get something posted :) So here's a bit of fluff!**

**Oh and I turned 17 yesterday, and we ended up getting the best pizza I've ever had in my LIFE! Trust me, I've lived in Chicago, plus, 7 different states, so have tried a LOT of pizza XD Message me and I'll tell you the name and address of the joint ;)**

**So! time for a shoutout, which goes to KageDanza - Booyah!**

**See you guys in the next fic ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Dick is 8 years old in this chapter, italics indicate security footage

...

As odd as it may sound, some of the Wayne Enterprises employees who looked forward the most to visits from Richard Grayson had never actually met him.

The kid had a way of making a dull job a lot more entertaining; such was the case for the guys who kept an eye on the security footage that cameras gathered on a daily basis. At the Wayne Enterprise Building, there were 4 guys per shift, given 12 monitors each to watch, every screen split into quarters, each quarter a different frame.

Able to zoom in on any camera frame, the highlight of the job was watching the Grayson kid whenever Wayne brought him to work. He proved to be undeniably cute, or ridiculously funny. Most of the time, both.

The examples were endless.

* * *

_Wayne and the kid walked up to the entry door, which was a rotating glass one. When Wayne had gotten through the door and was in the main lobby, the door didn't stop, but started rotating very fast. The Grayson kid was still inside, running and making it spin at a rapid pace._

_Wayne turned around and watch the spinning door with a small, dark blur inside. Crossing his arms, he watched for about 10 seconds before calling the kid's name. (with there being no audio, the security footage guys had become very good at lip reading)._

_A moment later Grayson exited the rotating door; dizzy, he stumbled a bit, laughing. Wayne bent down on one knee to be eye level with the kid; he started straightening out the 8 year old's sloppy tie, and smoothing down the dark windswept hair_.

* * *

_Wayne and his kid were in an elevator, the latter making a fuss of his tie, and the cuffs of his suit. When his whining produced no results, he simply crossed his arms and pouted as his guardian answered a phone call._

_Leaning against the wall, Grayson looked pitifully bored. He then reached into his pocket and took out...a small pocket knife. Unfolding the blade, he began idly flipping it in the air then catching it._

_Still on the phone, Wayne visibly sighed, then caught the knife when it was in the air; folding the blade into itself again, he put it in his own pocket._

_They finally reached their floor, where several people got on as they exited the elevator. It was a moment after that when Dick Grayson was suddenly holding the pocketknife again, and slipped it into his own pocket._

The security footage guys had to replay the clip 7 times to pinpoint the actual moment of pickpocketing.

* * *

Wayne's office obviously didn't have security cameras in it (at least, not linked to the mainframe security cameras), but the large, long room outside of his office did, where the employees worked at their desks, there was a waiting lounge, and in the back, a large whiteboard for outlining projects, or to help for any reason in seeing the 'big picture'.

_When the floor emptied out due to the employees taking lunch, this became Richard Grayson's playground._

_Not a moment after the last secretary left, the Grayson kid burst out of Wayne's office, running as he pushed a rolling office chair. As he reached top speed, he jumped onto it, riding it all the way until he hit the wall of the other side of the room. He went back and forth like this for several minutes, but switched from riding on the chair, to doing handsprings down the length of the room._

_When the billionaire walked out of his office, the kid flung himself into a somersault towards him; Wayne caught him effortlessly. Giggling, the 8 year old apparently found this funny. What the kid found even funnier was when he was hanging upside down a moment later, with Wayne holding his ankles as they went back into his office._

* * *

Wayne Enterprises operates a 24-hour work force, except for the 100th floor, which is where Wayne's office is located, and is the smallest floor in the whole building. The employees there usually left before Bruce Wayne did, leaving the place quiet and empty. Other than to make sure there were no unauthorized entries, it wasn't a high priority to keep an eye on the security footage there past 6 pm. Unless...

_It was the end of the work day for those on the 100th floor, and for the past 30 minutes Richard Grayson had gone in and out of Wayne's office at least 15 times, more indecisive than a dog on whether he wanted inside or out. He said goodbye to the last secretary to leave as he ran back into his guardian's office again._

_The next time he came out, Wayne, who was on the phone, followed him. The 8 year old ran to the huge glass window, pressing his hands and face against it as he looked at the city around and below him. Leaving smudges behind, he moved away from the window and towards the huge white board._

_Grabbing a chair to stand on, he set it in front of the white board, climbed on top of it, then took a dry-erase marker. He began creating a picture on the white, dry-erase canvas._

_The kid had to keep climbing down and moving the chair left and right as he added to his picture. It wasn't really clear what it was, with the kid, chair, and Wayne all obstructing the view that the camera provided._

_Eventually, he had drawn all he could on the bottom, left, and right, and was jumping to try and reach higher for the top part of his picture. Still on the phone, Wayne walked over and picked Grayson up, allowing the kid to reach the section of the white board that he hadn't been able to. Pointing left or right, Wayne moved that way as ordered, holding the 8 year old in one arm, and holding the phone to his ear with the other hand._

_When Grayson finally wanted set down, him and Wayne both stepped back to look at the picture._

_Scribbles? Not hardly. More like detailed, and flawless._

_There was an elegant mermaid sitting on large rocks, the sea around her and a pirate ship in the distance. Her bare back to the viewer, she had windswept hair, and one arm extended towards the ship longingly._

_Wayne ended his phone call, then raised his phone to take a picture._

Even with crappy image quality, it was obvious to the security footage guys that the billionaire was impressed as hell.

* * *

_Sitting on a secretary's desk, Richard Grayson had his tie tied around the top of his forehead like a bandana, had kicked his shoes off, and was showing 3 employees his prowess at magic tricks. He had just made a 20 dollar bill disappear when Wayne exited his office, handing a secretary a folder as he caught sight of the 8 year old._

_Said 8 year old became very sulky at obviously being caught. Avoiding eye contact, he started making a house of cards as Wayne walked up to him._

_The house of cards fell as Wayne started putting Grayson's shoes back on, but the kid just started making it again. It collapsed again as Wayne untied the tie, and properly put it back on the child, who still didn't look directly at him. The house of cards fell once more as Wayne gave the 20 dollar bill back to one of the secretaries._

* * *

_Wayne was outside of his office, talking to one of the secretaries with Grayson standing beside him. Suddenly noticing something, the kid bent down, and started tying his undone shoelace._

_Wayne continued talking to the secretary for another 4 minutes, while Grayson stayed on the ground, still trying to fix his shoelace. He suddenly pulled up on one end, and..._

_The whole shoelace came out of the shoe. The kid looked at his lace-less shoe, then the shoe-string in his hand. He gave it a look of disgust._

_Standing up, the 8 year old tugged on Wayne's sleeve. When Wayne looked down, the kid held the shoelace up in a silent request for help. Holding back a laugh, the billionaire took the shoelace and knelt down; in 20 seconds, he had the shoe re-laced and tied in a perfect knot._

* * *

_With Wayne in a meeting, Grayson had left his office, and gone to sit on one of the comfy chairs by the window. Scrunching up in it, he looked out the glass, not moving, for almost an hour. It was quite uncharacteristic of the kid._

_Employees were starting to leave, and the meeting had ended when Wayne came out of his office. Looking around, he found the kid in the chair, still in the same, curled up position. Crouching down to eye level, the guardian rested a hand on top of the 8 year old's head for a moment._

_And then proceeded to pick up the 8 year old, who was completely asleep. With young Grayson's head resting on Wayne's shoulder, he held the sleeping boy in one arm, while waving goodbye to the remaining employees._

* * *

**Sorry for any errors, but I'm seeing double right now**

**So this story was never supposed to be multi-chaptered, but whatever :)**

**Each chapter will be different from the other, like different POV, age range of Dick, etc. Hope ya like it XD**

**Shoutout to XxRailtracerxX, who I got real kick out of - I'm so surprised and flattered that you tried jokes and stuff from the Wally's and Dick's Text Messages fic at work, I really enjoyed hearing about it, lol. Thanks, and booyah ;)**

**Oh, and in reply to several more reviewers from the Text Messages fic:**

**scribbled. ink : Yes, it was most definitely an SPN pun, West Collins XD cant believe you picked up on that! super impressed :) your review totally made me lol, glad you liked the fic.**

**KAT of fanfiction: Oh the pain, haha. Actually, what happened is I saw the Hamlet quote on a tshirt, and it said it was a different line for 'No!'; I looked it up to make sure it was accurate, and it wasn't. So then I searched for the number of the Hamlet line that actually went 'No!', which was the one I put in the story. But the website I went to must have had it wrong. Sorry to have mislead you :) but the fact that you looked it up just cracks me up. Your whole review did, actually, it's hilarious, so thanks for that ;D**

**Man I'd kill for some chinese food right now. Panda Express. Mm.**

**This Authors note is way too long and frankly I'm tired of hearing myself think, so peace out guys**


End file.
